ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate's Hidden Feeling
After being resurrected with fire, Ella has been restored and tells the entire team the whole story, a few minutes later. Ratchet: Why would these aliens come here? Ella: They want gold. Kiva: That makes sense. Nate: Except it's not. There's no gold here. Sasha: "There is, Strong Light. They have frightened the village and countless others before them". Reia: (That might've explained the recent attacks!) Kiva: Before the gold deep underground... Reia: This is plain stupid! All of these attacks for treasure.. Sasha: "You wish to avenge the people who lost their lives?" Reia: More than anything right now... Kiva: Sister... Sasha: "Your feeling...is hope." Reia: How...did you know? Sasha: "The spirits around us tell you are feeling." Reia: Mine...was hope? Sasha: "Yes." Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: So that's how you feel, Reia... Kiva: That is amazing.. Wish I can feel hope like you do.. Reia: Maybe someday.. Sasha: "That's not the only feeling I sensed. There's a deep love...within this man for her." - Black Knife points to Nate and Cleo. At this point, Cleo blushed at Nate's true feelings and the gang was shocked by this moment. Nate: Wait, what? Kiva: You mean you didn't tell her!? - Genis suddenly laughed at Nate. Genis: I can't believe he just spilled your love secret, man.. Nate: Genis, come on! I think you are overreacting. Genis: You must be so embarrassed! *continues to laughs* Kiva: Wow, Genis... That's just shameful... Nate: Kiva, it's true. Even though Cleo loves me at first, it took me a while to understand the feeling she has for me. Kiva: Oh my gosh... - Without saying another word, Cleo still blushed. Kiva: That was romantic... Terra: Any plans after this? Cleo: I should go back to Sonja. You know, being a sister and all... Nate: I understand. - Cleo kissed Nate on the cheek. Kiva: Aww... Terra: You are lucky to have Cleo, man. Nate: Same as you to have Kiva. Kiva: Yeah.. Ratchet: Guys, I hate to change the subject, but we still need to plan once we reached the hideout. Kiva: Oh, yeah. Terra: Getting in there is going to be tough.. Kiva: I know.. Nate: So, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, we need something to lure these aliens into the open.. Ratchet: Why not blow something up?? Kiva: Sure, like what? Ella: There's a gateway the scouts keep coming in and out. They hate the light, but their still too tough to fight. Kiva: Yeah, they are. Jake: But the problem is, I don't know how to get there. Kiva: You don't? Jake: ...Sorry. Ratchet: But, there has to be a way to make him remember. Is there? Kiva: I think there's a way. Ratchet: Huh? How?? Kiva: Well, Indians used to created fluids that will change people. Sasha: Meaning they should help reawakened Jake's memories. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Alright, Ella. You know what to do. - A short time later, Jake took a sip from one of their fluids and lies down. Little by little, the memory came back, starting with these words: Jake: I took the gold. Kiva: Category:Scenes